Hielo derretido
by Abrilly Park
Summary: Alguna vez el amor no es lo que uno esperaba pero la vida sigue y trae mejore cosas aunque el pasado sea algo doloroso ellas estaran ahi para sanar las heridas de Shun y Hyoga. Reviews por fa!


Hielo derretido

Por: Abrilly Park

Capitulo I: Encuentros y Sueños.

Hyoga Saori, el próximo heredero de su familia, esta en busca de su próxima y futura esposa, pero para el solo hubo y habrá un solo amor. Afortunadamente el estaba a punto de casarse con la mujer que tanto amaba murió dos días antes de su boda en un accidente automovilístico. Desde entonces el corazón de Hyoga ha estado sellado.

Por otro lado esta Shun Saori, quien también es de personalidad fría como la de su hermano mayor Hyoga, por la culpa de mal noviazgos. De estar tan profundamente enamorado de esa persona fue engañado ya que sus anteriores novias salían con el por sus riquezas y claro por lo guapo que era. No era por que en verdad sintieran gran cosa por el.

Ahora. La pregunta es ¿Quién podrá descongelar esos corazones tan helados¿Quién?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-No… -murmullo moviéndose asustado en su cama. -¿Quién eres? –dijo casi en un susurro. –Espera… espera… tú… tú… eres… ¡Ah! –Hyoga se despertó de un salto

Todavía era temprano, muy temprano. Alrededor de las 5:15 de la mañana. Hyoga ha tendido estos sueños desde hace una semana. Aun no entendía su significado pero sabía que pronto conocería a una mujer nueva. El a la corta edad de 20 ya no estaba interesado en mujeres. Después de aquel incidente. Ya no.

-Tuvo que ser una pesada. –se dijo a si mismo metiéndose al baño.

Ahora la vida universitaria de Hyoga era aburrida, simple, sin sentido. A pesar que el fuera uno de los alumnos mas destacados y que se haya graduado de su colegio con honores a el no le causaba ningún orgullo. Ya no más. Ahora Hyoga era diferente. Muy diferente.

Se subió al BMW negro que tenia parqueado abajo en el garaje y se dirigió hacia la universidad. Aun las clases no empezaban hasta las 6:55 Am cuando el llego aun eran las 5:45 tenia que esperar alrededor de 50 minutos. El se quedo recostado a la par de los lockers.

Poco a poco vio como la universidad se llenaba mas y mas, poco a poco. Gente de diversos lugares y lenguas entraban y salían. Un momento. Era como su sueño. Tarde o temprano sabía que pasaría. Después de esto sabría que el no se levantaría hasta después de 15 minutos después que sonora la campana de inicio.

La campana sonó. A Hyoga no le importo los murmullos y las miradas, todas en su dirección. Era extraño Hyoga seguía asimilando esto con su sueño, pero aun así el seguía ignorando esos pensamientos. Ya que su corazón no se lo permitió. 10 minutos más tarde. Se oyeron unos pasos rápidos. Era alguien corriendo hacia el pasillo donde Hyoga se estaba levantado.

Hyoga no le puso mucha atención. ¿Por qué debía hacer? No le importaba. Cuando Hyoga logro realizar lo que pasaba. El estaba tirado en el piso y una chica, corrección muy hermosa chica estaba en cima de 'el, algo atontada por la fuerte caída que tuvo, pero al parecer no le dolía nada.

Cuando ella lo realizo. Sus ojos conocieron al zafiro cristal. Una hermosa mirada cristalina, pero... ¿A quien le pertenecía? Ella se subió sus lente y logro ver bien. Lo logro ver bien. Era el. El chico de sus sueños, con el chico que soñó durante una semana completa.

El la examino por un momento, cosa que no hizo durante mucho tiempo. Su cabello era largo y castaño claro. Sus ojos cafés como dos cristales ámbares. Tenía una mirada tierna cubierta por sus lentes cuales tenían un borde celeste zafiro, tez clara como la leche. ¡Oh dios mío! Era ella. La chica de sus sueños. Con la que estuvo soñado durante toda una semana.

-Eres tú. –murmullo Hyoga sin la mayor expresión sentimental.

-¿Hyoga Saori? –pregunto ella. Deseando que solo fuera alguien que se le pareciera.

-¿Gabriella Yuuki? –pregunto también deseando que solo fuese alguien se le pareciese.

-Si. –respondieron los dos al unisonó.

-Tengo una pregunto. –dijo Gabriella. -¿Por qué apareces en mis sueños? –pregunto

-eso es lo mismo que te quería preguntar. –dijo sin despegarle la mirada.

Ella sonrió. –No lo se. –respondió sin darle mucha importancia. –pero me alegro que nos hayamos conocido Hyoga Saori. –sonrió antes de levantarse y salir corriendo. -¡Ah! Y gracias por la atrapada. –le agradeció mientras su figura des aparecía a lo largo del horizonte.

-Cuando quieras. –dijo sarcásticamente, mientras se sacudía la ropa. –Vaya, imposible que soñé con tal mujer. –exclamo decepcionado.

-¡Oí eso!!! –grito desde lejos.

-Vaya si q' tiene buen odio.

Dijo, después entro a su clase normalmente o sea con una mirada tan fría como siempre. Todo el mundo se le quedo viendo con cara de "Allí esta otra vez" La mayoría de chicas suspiraban por el y ¿Sus enemigos? Digamos que no tenía.

Hyoga se sentó en su lugar, claro el ultimo escritorio de hasta atrás.

-Hola Hyoga. –lo saludo Shaina

Hyoga solo le levanto la mano como "forma de saludo"

Al terminar la clase. Ya era hora de receso.

-¡ush! Pero que modales los de Saori. –se quejo Shaina.

-No es su culpa Shaina. Después de la muerte de Flare. (O Freya. Como la conozcan) el ha estado así. –le dijo Geist

-¿De que están hablando? –intervino Marín.

Marín era la hermana menor de Flare (en esta historia).

-Uhmm… pues aquí Shaina se esta quejando otra vez de ya sabes quien. –le informo Geist a Marín.

Marín suspiro y luego se sentó en la mesa donde estaban. –Tú nunca te das por vencida. ¿Verdad Shaina? Prime vas a con Seiya ahora con Hyoga. Te van a terminar odiando. –le dijo a Shaina como consejo de buena amiga.

Ahora fue Shaina la quien suspiro. –No los logro entender. –dijo sin darle mas importancia a la conversación.

-déjemelo en… que los hombre son algo tontos. ¿Si? –concluyo Geist.

-Hey chica. –llamo Shaina. -¿Ya saben lo de la nueva? –pregunto

-No. ¿Qué de la nueva? –pregunto Geist

-¿Hay una nueva estudiante? –pregunto Marín, ni enterada del caso.

-Pues si. Creo que es Yuuki… Era Yuuki algo. ¡Ah si! Gabriella Yuuki. Dicen que es de ala sociedad. –les comento emocionada como si fuera un chisme caliente.

-Oh vamos Shaina. Si fuera de la alta sociedad¿Por qué estaría interesada una chica de la alta sociedad en esta universidad? –pregunto Geist.

-No lo se, mira a Saori. El es de alta sociedad y se paso a esta universidad solo por Flare. –informo Shaina.

-pues, esta extraño. –comento Geist.

-pero lo mas extraño es, que dicen que tiene una hermana gemela. ¡Que cool! –exclamo Shaina.

-Con que una hermana gemela. ¿Y la dos son de apellido Yuuki? me suena conocido. –dijo Marín como si algo la estuviese molestando en su mente.

-Lo que digas Marín, tu conoces a medio mundo y ni así te acuerdas de ellos. –se burlo Shaina.

-Ha – Ha my graciosa Shaina. –dijo en forma irónica.

Mientras tanto en otro lado.

-¡Ay no¿Dónde la deje? –dijo Gabriella bajando apresuradamente las escaleras con una expresión de preocupación. –que ir al tercer nivel tal vez está allí. -ya que ella estaba situada en el cuarto nivel.

En el tercer nivel.

Hyoga recoge un anillo con un zafiro y un diamante incrustado en un hermoso estilo de anillo.

-Recuerdos… -suspiro dolorosamente,

Dijo al fin para subir las escaleras al cuarto nivel mientras que oía quien alguien bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras del tercer nivel.

De pronto en casi las ultima dos o tres escaleras Gabriella se tropezó con si misma y salió volada. Hyoga quien iba subiendo la recibo y cayeron juntos al suelo. Afortunadamente nadie los vio, ya que otra vez se les hizo tarde para entrar a clases.

-Auch, -se quejo Gabriella.

-Debería ser yo el que me ese quejando. –dijo súper adolorido Hyoga.

-O no, esta voz. –dijo volteando a ver a Hyoga. ¡¡Ah!! –grito Gabriella. –Oh no, otra vez. Lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho, enserio. No era mi intensión, pero aun así gracias por ehmm, atraparme. –rio.

-Claro. –dijo mientras se levantaba y la ayudaba a ella a levantarse.

-Auch. –volvió a exclamar.

Hyoga vio que por la caída Gabriella tenía una herida en el brazo. La llevo a la enfermería. Los dos pasaron pero por lo visto la enfermera salió a almorzar. Así que Hyoga, el mismo agarro el paquete de primeros auxilios.

-siéntate ahí –le ordeno.

Gabriella obedeció como niña buena.

Hyoga desinfecto el algodón mojándolo en alcohol. Gabriella se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Ehmm… No es nada serio, en verdad –dijo Gabriella retro diciendo en la cama donde estaba sentada.

Hyoga la agarro del brazo y la jalo hacia el. –Tienes diecinueve años y todavía eras le temes al alcohol. –dijo mientras se lo aplicaba en el brazo, delicadamente. –apuesto que no tomas. –dijo como su ultimo comentario.

Después le aplico un poco de pomada y le puso una curita de corazones.

-Gracias, -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-No es nada. –le respondió guardando la cosas.

-Sabes… Aun que es la segunda vez que te he visto. He sentido que hemos dialogado durante mucho tiempo. –Hyoga le voltio a ver. –en los sueños. –clarifico.

-Claro, pero solo son sueños. –dijo realísticamente.

-Si, es verdad. Pero la información sigue siendo la misma¿o no?

Hyoga la empujo hacia la pared acorralándola con una mirada seria y fría.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tu y yo podríamos dialogar? –le pregunto con una mirada helada.

-Por que sentimos lo mismo. Es decir, hemos pasado por lo mismo. ¿O no?

-No entiendo lo que dices. Clarifica lo que dices. –dijo algo molesto.

-El sufrimiento que hemos tenido. ¿No es mutuo¿Ah¿Acaso me equivoco?

-Si te equivocas.

Gabriella lo acerco a ella y lo beso. Hyoga quiso hacer del beso frio y violento pero no lo pudo lograr por que ella no se lo permitió. Sin saberlo el también lo estaba correspondiendo, cuando lo realizo, se separo de ella.

-no vuelvas a hacer eso. –le advirtió. –A menos que quieras algo con migo. –dijo antes de irse.

Cuando Hyoga salió se llevo una gran sorpresa.

-Marín.

-¡Eres un idiota Hyoga! –le grito Marín molesta

-Todo fue mi culpa. –dijo Gabriella saliendo de la enfermería.

-No te metas. –le advirtió Hyoga con una mirada peligrosa.

-Lo sien-to… -dijo al recibir una bofetada de parte de Marín hasta cual hizo que sus lentes salieran volados.

Hyoga se llevo a Marín. -¡déjame inútil¡La voy a matar! –grita derramando lagrimas.

Cuando al fin no se oía nada. Gabriella recogió sus lentes los guardo en su bolsillo y se fue hacia su siguiente clase.

Todo fue pasando lento y calmado desde lo que paso en la hora de recreo. Las clases terminaron y una chica muy parecida, casi idéntica a Gabriella, iba a caminado por el parque. Se miraba muy débil. Parecía que esperase a alguien.

Hacia mucho claro ya que era verano. A lo largo del par que se miraba que alguien se acercaba a hacia donde estaba ella.

-¡Shun! –exclamo la chica feliz.

-Hola Yuri. –le saludo con una sonrisa muy sexy. -¿Cómo has estado? –le pregunto

-Hmmm mejor. Todo gracias a ti. –ya que Shun estudiaba medicina, aun que aun no fuera doctor era uno de los alumnos mas capacitados. –Te lo agradezco tanto. –le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-No es nada. –le dijo cariñosamente.

-Shun¿me puedes cargar? –le pregunto la Yuri con una expresión de niña pequeña la cual Shun no pudo decir que no.

-De acuerdo, pero solo hasta el carro. ¿Esta bien?

-Claro. –dijo ella montándosele encima.

-Vaya, si que pesas. –bromeo el.

-Te divierte ¿Verdad? –le contesto de mala manera.

-Claro, adoro molestarte. –rio.

-¿Shun? –lo llamo

-¿Qué paso? –contesto.

-¡¿Podemos dar algunas vueltas al parque antes de irnos?! –pregunto emocionada Yuri.

-de acuerdo. Solo por que eres tú. –le dijo cariñosamente

-¿Shun? –volvió a llamar

-Dime. –contesto.

-¿Estas bien? –le pregunto preocupada.

-Si¿Por qué debería de estar mal? –pregunto. –Si dice por lo pesada que estas… si estoy mal… -trato de bromear.

-Shun… yo digo lo de June. –rectifico ella

-Oye, eso no es tu problema, no te preocupes, ya mi hice cargo de eso. –le contesto cariñosamente.

-Pero… no se si tengo que decirte esto pero… -Yuri dudo.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Shun preocupado.

-June, me llamo y pues… no se si me amenazo o solo remato en mi, pero… no te estoy diciendo eso para que… -Shun paro de caminar. -¿Shun? –llamo ella.

Shun la bajo, ella se puso enfrente de' el y lo abrazo.

-Lo siento. –se disculpo Yuri.

-Tu no tienes por que disculparte. Soy yo el idiota por caer en esas trampas. Creí que June en verdad me amaba, pero como las otras… es otra casa fortunas. ¿No? –dijo Shun depresivo.

-Que tonta soy. –se dijo a si misma –No tuve que haber abierto mi gran boca. –se arrepintió.

-Basta Yuri. Ya te dije que esto no tiene nada que ver con tigo. –la voz se Shun se escucho molesta.

-Shun… Ella cree que… que… tu y yo… Eso…

Shun subió la cabeza. -¿Qué? No lo puedo creer. Eso es absurdo. –exclamo Shun.

-Quiero irme a casa. –dijo fríamente.

Shun la llevo a su casa. Yuri parecía enfadad, molesta, hasta furiosa. ¿Qué paso?


End file.
